


None the Wiser

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, He's corrupting Haru to, Horror Video Games, M/M, Rin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tells Haru that Rei gets clingy when scared so they both exploit this by getting Rei to play the Horror survival game Outlast</p>
            </blockquote>





	None the Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr but I love it so much I'm putting it on Ao3 to!

“Hey Haru did you know that Rei is clingy when scared?”

Haru looked up from the food he was preparing confused as to how they got to this topic (with little help from Rin not that Haru cared).The three boys were all hanging out in Rei’s apartment while his parents were on their honeymoon. Mostly they had been doing their own thing and heavily making out but as the night went on they got hungry. Haruka gave Rin an interested look and Rin grinned knowing he captured Haru’s attention. So Rin continued talking his grin became more mischievous and Haru didn’t know if he should been worried or not.

“Yeah I found out when we went to the Haunted House in October I say we use this to our advantage.” Rin got up out of his chair and leaned closer to his boyfriend to explain his devious plan. When Rei returned to his kitchen his boyfriends were separated again as if they hadn’t been scheming together. Rin was leaning in his chair and Haru trying to salvage the slightly burnt fish. Rei gave an annoyed sigh at his lazy boyfriend and went to help his other boyfriend with the food.

“Rin-s… Rin you could have at least help Haruka out.” Rei scolded as the started piling rice into small bowls and getting down cups for drinks.

“Oh I already helped him out plenty.” Rin answered with a sharp smile. Haruka resisted the urge to glare at Rin while Rei could only tilt his head in confusion.

—

After they ate and cleaned up the kitchen (which Rin gladly helped with this time if only to speed things up) they retired to Rei’s room. Haruka went straight to Rei’s bed and sat down making himself comfortable. Rin nudged Haruka and intercepted Rei’s move to his bookcase expertly.

“Hey Rei you have a laptop right?” Rin asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“Yes I do did you need to look something up?” Rei confirmed as he moved to his desk opening up a drawer and pulled out his laptop.

“Not quite I wanted to play a game with you guys.” Rin explained.

“I’m not so sure…” Rei began feeling uneasy. He clutched his laptop tightly to his chest.

“It’ll be okay totally safe.” Rin assured.

“What kind of game?”

“It’s called Outlast and it’s just a PC game you play on a computer and it’s supposed to be a horror survival. Unless… you’re too scared to play that is.” Rin watched with glee as Rei slightly flushed out of anger and huffed. Rin knew he won that round.

Rei opened his laptop and handed it to Rin to pull up the game with. Rin happily obliged while Rei got an extra blanket for them to snuggled under. Rei returned as the download was half complete and climbed on his bed next to Haruka. Rei spread the blanket out over them as Haruka leaned over to rest his head on Rei’s shoulder. Rei gave Haruka a quick kiss on the forehead as Rin turned off the lights and took his seat next to Rei. He set the laptop with the loaded game on the bed in front of them and crawled under the covers.

“Alright here it is.” Rin cheered as he loaded a new game to play. Rei sighed softly and pulled the laptop closer as Rin snuggled closer under the blankets. Rei read the warning and back story and scoffed slightly.

“An asylum? How cliché.” Rei muttered while he shook his head and clicked to continue. Rei guided the car to the toll booth with ease and quickly collected the things he needed from the car. Grabbing the camera Rei figured out how to turn on the night vision and zoom before he actually got out of the car. Haruka watched as Rei learned the controls, easily figuring out how to jump and run. He looked over at Rin who was glancing between the computer screen and Rei’s serious face. Rin looked too excited to be considered normal luckily Rei was too preoccupied to notice. Turning back to the screen Haruka realized Rei had already entered the Asylum.

Haruka had to admit the game had fairly nice graphics. He could tell why someone would be even slightly jumpy playing this game. He was curious as to exactly how Rei reacted to horror, if it was anything like how Makoto responded then Haruka was in for a treat. Haru couldn’t help but be slightly jealous that Rin had been the one to comfort Rei alone in a haunted house. As he focused on the game again Rei had entered the first hallway and went into one of the rooms making a vague comment about the blood on the walls. After the first room produced nothing but batteries Rei went to the second and found more notes that he took his time reading.

He left the second room and continued down the hallway as a door closed. Rei didn’t have any reaction to that besides a raised eyebrow and continued on into the trashed room across from the now closed door. Climbing into the vent after grabbing the batteries Rei crawled through it slowly. Rin looked positively giddy at this point knowing what was going to happen. As the character climbed through the vent someone burst from the door that had been previously closed shouting someone’s name. Rei jumped slightly and tried to cover it up by sifting his position. As he left the air vent behind Rei turned to a door labeled Library and opened it as the rest of the hallway was blocked. Rei gave a shout of surprise when a headless body came swinging down. Rei ducked his head into Haruka’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Haruka sat their motionless for a moment feeling a sense of victory that Rei turned to him first.

Haruka glanced at Rin who only gave him a wicked smile and a look of “I told you so”. Haruka rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Rei’s hair happily calming his boyfriend. When Rei was ready he continued on into the room with a soft blush on his face and a “Sorry Haruka”.

It was pretty gruesome Haruka had to admit. There were headless bodies hanging from the ceilings and more heads than bodies lined the book shelves. Not to mention all the defiled books on the ground. When Rei made it to the end of the library one of the impaled bodies moved and Rei covered his eyes making a small noise of fear. Rin was the one who moved first wrapping an arm around Rei who immediately turned to him with a small pout. God he was too cute to be real.

“Why am I even playing this?” Rei asked a slight whine to his voice. Rin shrugged and rubbed his boyfriend’s hair soothingly.

“It’s supposed to be fun but we can stop if you won’t to.” Rin wasn’t trying to be snarky or manipulative he was completely serious. If Rei wanted to stop then he could at any point and Rin wouldn’t push the subject. He wasn’t looking to give his boyfriend a heart attack.

“No I’m okay besides I’m curious now to see how this all ends.” Rei answered and pulled back with a soft smile. He continued the game leaving the library through a door in the back. As he left the room a monster walked past making Rei inhale sharply. Rin couldn’t help but feel slightly bad knowing what was going to happen next. As Rei sidestepped past a book shelf the monster they saw growled out “Little pig” grabbing the character. He struggled for a bit before the monster threw him through a window. Rei clutched onto Rin and Haruka’s shirts in fear and closed his eyes trying to keep calm.

“Rei?” Haruka questioned only to grunt when Rei buried his face in his shirt. Rei clutched onto him tightly as if his life depended on it. Haruka smiled softly enjoying himself more than he thought he would. There’s something extremely satisfying when your boyfriend goes to you when he’s scared. Haruka looked over at Rin who held up his fist a look of victory evident in his face. Haruka obliged giving Rin a fist bump behind Rei’s back. It was one of the rare times Haruka was happy Rin was right about something. He’d have to reward him somehow.

The shirt clutching wasn’t even the best part to Haruka. To him the best part was that the game had only just begun and it was going to be a long night.


End file.
